metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Hive
Ice Hive is a cavern found on the icy planet Arcterra in Metroid Prime Hunters. Although the Alimbics appear to have constructed a hallway near the entrance, most of the Ice Hive remains natural. To the left of the Ice Hive coming from the door leading to Sic Transit, weeds can be seen growing wildly on the hallway's walls and floor. If Samus has not destroyed it, there will also be a Purple Force Field to the left with a Guard Node connected to it. To the right, there is a narrow corridor that leads to the Door Controller Unit for the Ice Hive's local Vault Door that leads to further parts of the cavern area. Behind the Vault Door, there are phosphorescent Ammolite and Witherite Shards protruding from walls and ceilings. Upon entering from the lowered door, Samus can see an Ice Bridge connecting the upper floors of the Ice Hive. In these later parts, Samus will find another area built by the Alimbics and the Judicator on a high ledge. Samus can activate the Platform Controller and take the elevator to floating platforms via Morph Ball to reach the sub-weapon; however, a simple Missile Jump from the top of a close broken pillar combined with a normal jump can reach the Judicator much quicker. Barbed War Wasp Swarm If Samus activates all the Energy Routers in the main Ice Hive area, an electric current will travel to the multiple Barbed War Wasp hives and aggravate the wasps within. If the hives are not destroyed first, the wasps will keep coming; however, if Samus destroys the hives then she will only need to deal with the five Barbed War Wasps. Upon defeating the swarm, the local Jump Pad and Vault Door will receive power. The swarm encounter can be skipped, however, by performing a Bomb Jump from the ledge with the Door Controller Unit to the top of the structure jutting out over the jump pad. From the top of the structure, Samus can boost on over to the Missile Expansion. Samus can then progress to the other parts of the Ice Hive by jumping up to the area where the Stronghold Portal is located. Connecting rooms *Sic Transit (via Blue Door) *Arcterra Gateway (via Portal) *Stronghold Void (via Stronghold Portal) Inhabitants *Barbed War Wasps *Blue Barbed War Wasp *Zoomers *Alimbic Turret v1.0 Items .]] ;Missile Expansion :In the hall with the large amounts of weeds is a hole that the Morph Ball can pass through. Behind it is the expansion. ;Universal Ammunition Expansion :In the passage behind the Purple Force Field accessible by jumping from the Ice Bridge. ;Universal Ammunition Expansion :In the area with the large door and the wires. It is behind the Purple Force Field. ;Judicator :It is in the passage at the back end of the room behind the giant door. Samus must scan the flashing light, then quickly navigate the Morph Ball tunnel and platforms before time runs out to reach the Judicator. ;Cartograph Artifact :Kill the Alimbic Turret v1.0 near the first UA Expansion to make the Shield Key appear. Collect the shield key, and the artifact will be released below. Scans ;Ammolite and Witherite Shards :"NATURALLY OCCURING MINERALS WITH PHOSPHORESCENT PROPERTIES." ;Platform Controller :"PLATFORM CONTROLS ARE ONLINE." ;Energy Router (without power) :"THIS GENERATOR IS CONTROLLING POWER TO THE REST OF THE NETWORK." ;Energy Router (powered up) :"POWER HAS BEEN PARTIALLY RESTORED TO THE CIRCUIT." ;Door Controller Unit :"VAULT DOOR CONTROLS ARE OPERATIONAL." ;Heating System :"THERMAL TUBE DESIGNED TO MAINTAIN ROOM TEMPERATURE. CURRENTLY DISABLED. SCAN INDICATES INTERIOR IS FROZEN SOLID." ;vault Door (powerless) :"THIS DOOR IS NOT RECEIVING POWER. ELECTROSTATIC ANALYSIS SUGGESTS A BLOCKED TRANSMISSION LINE NEARBY." ;Disabled Jump Pad :"THE JUMP PAD IS NOT RECEIVING POWER. ELECTROSTATIC ANALYSIS SUGGESTS A BLOCKED CONDUIT IN CLOSE PROXIMITY." Multiplayer The Ice Hive is also available as a default stage in the multiplayer mode. The Deathalt is present here. It was rendered by Chris Donovan. Trivia ]] *The Ice Hive is the only area in the game that features the Blue Barbed War Wasp, War Wasp Hive and the Barbed War Wasp. *The Ice Hive is one of two areas, both on Arcterra, that holds both an upgrade and a Stronghold Portal. Gallery File:Chris_Donovan_-_Ice_Hive_multiplayer_Render_1.jpg|Chris Donovan Chris Donovan - Ice Hive multiplayer Render 2.jpg Chris Donovan - Ice Hive multiplayer Render 3.jpg Chris Donovan - Ice Hive multiplayer Render 4.jpg es:Colmena Glacial Category:Rooms Category:Arcterra Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Rooms containing Universal Ammunition Expansion(s) Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Alimbic Artifacts Category:Multiplayer Levels